


Vault Girl's Evolution

by GarrusVakarianTheSeducer



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusVakarianTheSeducer/pseuds/GarrusVakarianTheSeducer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meena loses everything on the day the bombs hit. Being only an artist and a lover of music, the young woman discovers how hard it is when everything is constantly trying to kill her around every corner. She struggles to find her place within the Commonwealth as it is Do-or-Die. Meena sets out into the wasteland with her mind set on revenge and a steel hard determination to find her stolen son, Shaun. She meets many new faces along the way and forges new allies, friendships, and possibly someone to call her own? Would she be betraying Nate? Could she allow herself that? She soon finds how hard it is to deny a certain Mayor's quirky little smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault Girl's Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! I want this story to be huge on character development, especially when it comes to Meena. I wanted someone innocent, young, and torn. I know that the female sole survivor is suppose to be around her mid 30's but Meena will be 25 when the bombs hit, a youngling basically. I wanted to show how hard it is to wake up one day and to watch everything be snatched from you one by one. I want to show how hard it is for Meena to find her place within the wasteland when she constantly has to worry about how to shoot a gun and how to aim straight. I want to show how she transitions from a typical young woman to the badass gun slinger that everyone thinks twice about messing with. Anyway..I'll shut up now! Please give me some feedback so that I have an idea of where to go! :)
> 
> Meena's faceclaim: Deepika Padukone

_Past_

_Bright and large hazel eyes scanned the small amount of bodies lingering along the park perimeter. She blew a strand of light brown hair out of her face, huffing in slight annoyance. The breeze was inviting...she could smell the fresh grass, the rich scent of the peonies next to her bench smiling up at her, and the tantalizing waft of the nearby picnic being enjoyed by a family of five. They smiled at each other and their laughs were music to the young woman's ears. The children screeched and giggled as they chased each other around within the perimeter of their picnic site. She looked down at her cream colored watch,_

_"She's late...AGAIN."_

_She looked down at the small finches pecking near her heels. Their small chirping bringing a weary smile to her face, they seemed to be nibbling at nothing...desperately searching the ground for their next meal. She sighed and then rummaged through her large purse to see if maybe she could find some bread crusts or crackers to feed the little birds with. While most women seemed to sport the small, convenient purses, this young woman desired to have a mini home within her purse...for emergencies of course._ _A white toothy smile fluttered across her face as she pulled out a bag of gently crushed unsalted crackers. She carefully opened the plastic baggie and began to quietly hum to herself, it was really a habit...sometimes the young woman couldn't help it. Her long, skinny fingers elegantly tossed the tiny crumbs on the ground a bit away from her and she sat completely still as she waited for any takers._

_A chirp sounded above her head and she watched as a small brown finch landed on the ground next to her and began aimlessly pecking at the crumbs. A bright smile flashed across her face and with slow movements, she pulled out her drawing pad and pencil and hunched over the fresh sheet. Her head would snap up constantly, paying close attention to details so that she missed nothing. The bird's beady little eyes followed her every movement from time to time but easily busied itself when it felt that she was no threat. The darker colors of its feathers helped it blend in with the trees to keep predators confused and its tiny body allowed for agility and the ability to squeeze into tiny places. She smiled and continued to draw, dreaming about having wings of her own one day so that she too could go on an adventure and see the world._

_"At this rate, it'll be the year 3000 by the time she gets here...oh I'm going to lecture her ear out today!!"_

 

 

**Present Day- October 23, 2077**

Steam enveloped the doorway to the bathroom and she couldn't help but smile just slightly, her white floral laundered dress flowing behind her as she stepped in and squinted through the steam to find Nate eyeing the mirror nervously. She chuckled and rested her skinny hands on his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly.

"Honey...I'm sure you just took all of the hot water Sanctuary Hills has to offer." That chuckle she found so dear to her echoed in the hot bathroom and he turned towards her, leaning against the sink. Those dark brown eyes never leaving hers, he leaned towards her. His forehead rested against hers and she breathed in the familiar smell of aftershave, it reminded her of the pine forests and freshly cut grass. His inky black hair tickled her as some strands fell out of place onto her own head. 

"You'll do great, I know you will. No need to be nervous, I'll be there every step of the way." He wrapped an arm around her and sighed, kissing her forehead. His shirt smelled of fresh linen and it always brought upon a certain memory of hers that she would never forget.

 

_Past_

_"Stacy...you're 45 minutes late!! How do you manage that?" The young woman screwed up her nose and narrowed her eyes at her best friend as she jogged over to her, panting for air. Hazel eyes followed as the bird she was previously observing flew away as fast as it had come. She looked back at Stacy and stopped scowling, she couldn't stay mad at her even if she tried. She didn't have it in her._

_"Oh, come on Meena, like you haven't been late before in your life. At least I'm here now! I'm sure we still have time for the movie, come on!" Meena looked at her and shook her head, hazel eyes narrowing again. Stacy was a beautiful blonde, her golden locks curled up upon her noggin and bounced around gently whenever she moved her head. Her piercing blue eyes could see through anyone and anything, she always knew when something was bothering Meena. Her face was sharp and angular, something women literally died to accomplish either by looks alone, or makeup. There was a beauty mark that rested upon the creamy skin of her right cheek. If people didn't ask or look twice, they wouldn't even know she's not yet in her twenties. Stacy always looked a bit older than she was, both Meena and Stacy were eighteen; for Meena, it was always the opposite...she had a tall slender body but the face of a youngling. People were always hesitant when it came to addressing her correctly but she counted that as a good thing, she would age out nicely, right?_

_"No. We have plenty of time. The movie won't start for another hour, I lied so that you would get here on time...for once." Stacy's mouth dropped for a second but she couldn't help but smile. She looped her arm through Meena's and they walked towards the movie theater down the block._

_"Well, let's at least make a slow walk there, right? I want to spend all day with you. This is the last summer we see each other before you head off to that prestigious art school of yours and I head out to Harvard." As they walked down the block, Stacy's eyes widened with excitement when she pointed at the cotton candy vender down the street. Stacy jogged ahead of Meena, looping the corner and Meena sighed but couldn't help but try to chase after her._

**_SLAM!_ **

_"Oh shit! I'm so sorry miss, here, let me help you up!" Meena couldn't blame the man, she wasn't watching where she was going so she said nothing as she looked up at the most beautiful chocolatey brown eyes she'd ever laid eyes upon. His inky black hair was slightly swept back but fell forward as he leaned over, holding out his hand. There was worry lining his brows and he looked some years older than she. He had such pretty eyelashes! She couldn't help but gawk awkwardly at him. She snapped out of it and grabbed his hand, surprised at the strength he used to hoist her up. He smelled of fresh linen and pine forests. He profusely began apologizing, even hanging his head low in shame._

_"No, no! It's quite alright, I wasn't watching where I was going...it's nothing to worry about." She sheepishly looked down at her feet before catching Stacy's wicked smile slowly walking towards her. Her eyes grew wide and she tried not to snicker at Stacy's immature kissy faces. He cleared his throat and she looked back up at him. His head was slightly cocked to the side and she couldn't help but feel he was slightly analyzing her._

_"Wh..what's your, uhm, what's your name?" She was slightly taken aback by his awkward shuffling and the deep reddening of his cheeks. He had a sheepish grin plastered on his face and he was rubbing the back of his head, trying to come up with something to keep the conversation going it seemed. Meena smiled gently and held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it._

_"My name is Meena, it was a pleasure bumping into you." He looked down at her hand and didn't hesitate in gently clasping his hand in hers and giving it a firm shake. There was a dazzling white smile that slowly appeared on his face._

_"I'm Nate, the pleasure is all mine!! Listen..if..if you aren't too busy, would you maybe like to get some coffee sometime?" Meena was taken aback yet again and she could feel the blush blossom across her face, she sheepishly looked down at her feet and couldn't hide the toothy smile that took control._

_"I would love to, let's say...Wednesday at 1 o'clock?" There was a cheeky smirk on his face and he nodded his head._

_"It's a date."_

 

 

**Present day- October 23, 2077**

 

"Mum...Sir!! You should come see this!!" The pitch in Codsworth's voice was something she had never heard during her time with him. He seemed rattled. Meena snapped her attention to Nate, her hand still holding little Shaun's wrist. He had a sense of urgency on his face, he looked more alert now than she had seen him in a while, not sense he had left to go to war. He scooped up Shaun without a vowel and jerked his head towards the door, Meena nodded sternly and they both bolted to the living room. Shaun stirring somewhat uneasily in Nate's arms. Meena shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. First it was the eerie tone of the news reporter's voice...and then nothing. 

"We have to go...Meena..NOW." He shook her with a free arm, she jolted and looked at him. Her still baby-looking face staring back at him with fear in her big eyes. She knew the end was inevitable...the Vault-Tec Rep had said it himself, but she didn't think it was this close. She didn't think she would be fearing for her family's lives so soon. She wanted to take Shaun and Nate to the park, they were suppose to go to the park. He gently shook her again, snapping her attention back to him.

"Meena, I know you're scared...but we have to leave, now." She nodded her head, her eyes glassy. She sniffed urgently and gripped Nate's open hand but stopped suddenly with a tug.

"N-Nate. Codsworth, what about Codsworth?! I can't just leave him! He's family!!" Nate looked back at her, a grave expression contorting across his gentle features. She shook her head slowly, attempting to juggle the anxiety and stress exerting itself upon her all at once. She bit back a whimper and turned when she heard the familiar hovering of their family robot. He may have not been around for long, but he had felt like family ever since she took him out of that box. 

"Don't worry about me, Mum. Sir is correct, you must leave immediately. They do not allow synthetic beings into the Vaults." Meena scowled down at the ground but then looked back up at Codsworth, his main eye focusing on her, she nodded her head and smiled gently at him. She took the moment to gently brush the top of his eye and then began trotting when she felt Nate tug at her hand. They said their goodbyes and opened the door to pure havoc and terror. A series of chills ran down Meena's spine as she heard nothing but screaming, crying, and yells of confusion and anxiety.

 

 

_ Past _

_She adjusted the large canvas again, wiggling in the stool she sat upon for a moment before carefully straightening her back. Her body was heavy and she did huffed from time to time. A streak of paint coated her cheek and she could feel it drying tightly against her skin, crusting up to a bit of an irritating itch._

_"Meena, can I move now? Neither one of us has left these stools. I feel like if I keep my back straight any longer, it'll just snap in half." She peeked out from behind the canvas for a moment and rolled her eyes, a hand gently relaxing on the extremely large bulge that was her stomach._

_"You're such a drama queen, Nate. Just a little bit more?" She could hear the airy chuckle he exhaled and the sound of the stool scrapping against the floor as he hopped off of it. She heard the gentle footsteps he took and finally looked up to see the face of her loving husband. His wedding band gleaming in the light. He cocked and eyebrow at her and tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. She pouted but knew that she couldn't resist that face; and so, she set down her palette and her brush. He immediately held her hand and the other rested gently on her back, urging her out of her stool carefully._

_"Careful Meena." She smiled brightly, the pre-parental panic showing more often now that her due date was literally around the corner. She used his strength to heave herself off of the stool and then stepped aside. She cocked her head to the side and craned her neck up at him._

_"What do you think of it so far, hun?" He faced her and then kneeled to the floor, a hand holding hers and then the other resting on her bulging stomach. He tenderly ran his thumb against her knuckles back and forth, he kissed her stomach and she could feel the blush blossoming across her cheeks._

_"I think it looks photorealistic, are you going to drop it off at the gallery when it's done?" He stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a tender hug._

_"Yes. I want the world to see that you're my war hero, my husband...my best friend." He laughed gently and nodded before leaning in and giving her a long kiss. His lips brushing against hers as he pulled away._

 

 

**Present Day- October 23, 2077**

They were forced in to Vault suits and then hastily pushed into decontamination pods. She didn't want to be separated from her husband and her newborn son. She wanted to be enveloped with them. She could hear the fear in her fellow neighbors' voices, she could hear the pounding of her heart as the doors locked in place. She felt like she was underwater, everything outside of her pod felt slow...distant and muffled. The only thing she heard clearly was the hastening of her breathing and the sound of her heart hammering in its chamber. Panic flooded her and she slammed her hands against the glass, looking up at Nate. 

He stared right back at her, looking down at Shaun briefly. Meena could see he was crying in Nate's arms but with a little cradling and gentle rocking, he had hushed completely, staring back at his father with big hazel eyes. She began to feel ice cold, it succumbed her and ate her whole. She could feel the world slowing all around her. Her eyes threatening to close completely. She fought against it as her heartbeat slowed down to heavy drums. She slammed a hand against the window, barely any strength behind it. She could see the window icing over as she fought to look at Nate through the glass.

He had a hand against the window, he uttered the last three silent words she would hear him ever say.

 

"I love you."


End file.
